Slender Man
by aolankallikha02
Summary: Slender Man is not known for a personal back story and that frustrates me. This story is based solely on his murderous past. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Hahh, hahh, hahh...," Panting, she ran through the damp forest, her toes sinking into the dirt with every stride, her chest heaving up and down as her lungs searched for air. "Ow!", she paused to survey the damage to her skin from the passing branches. The forest had become deathly quiet leaving her alone in the darkness with nothing but the sound of her breathing and the few rays of moonlight filtering in through the trees. Peaches had always heard tales of this tall, lanky creature with no face and wearing a suit, but being chased by it through the forest was the last thing she expected this weekend, especially after finals. She casually walked to a near stream and rinsed the dirt off of her face. As she removed her hands from her skin, the girl saw another reflection other than herself in the water. She slowly turned, surprisingly, not surprised to see Slender Man towering over her.

She stared up at him blankly, only to receive a blank stare back,( not that she knew the difference), but there was something else, almost like...no! Peaches had no time to think. Just as the thought popped into her head, it left, only to be replaced by the sound of her pounding feet against the ground. She could feel him coming after her and wondered why he didn't just "teleport" in front of her to catch her. After what seemed like forever, she slowed down, bending over her knees to catch her breath, and realized he'd given up chasing her for now. Peaches wandered about taking in her surroundings when a sheet of paper drifted to her feet. She picked it up and read it, not quite sure what it meant. The sign read:"WHAT ABOUT LOVE"? For her, it was very strong de'ja vu, but the familiarity caused her to dismiss it, being what she was. Being a "werewolf" is no where near easy when it comes to love even though it has its perks. Her suspicions about this paper and the tales of Slender Man were easily dismissed by her even though she knew what was happening. Slender Man had been stalking her, that she was very aware of, but what she has yet to discover is the reason behind it.


	2. Love, Slender Man

Peaches slept fitfully, not only because she was in the middle of the forest being chased. Tonight was the full moon, and the urge to howl, to let the others know where she was had been almost consuming, but she didn't want to put them in anymore danger. Slowly, she awoke, she had expected it to be morning, for her sleep had felt like hours but it was hardly midnight. Slowly, Peaches got up, her muscles sore from the chase, and transformed, deciding to sniff out Slender Man.

_I might as well track him down since I am on his turf, and with no civilization for miles in any direction, it should be easy._The girl thought to herself. She had always heard strange tales of love and lust involving Slender Man, but never actually contemplated it herself. If she had, she would relate very deeply to these stories.

She changed back,and seeing her torn shirt, growled in anger as she ran a clammy hand through her thick chocolate hair, her female form glowing with anger as she transformed partly, raking her thick claws through a large tree in front of her. She paused with her hands on her hips, as another paper floated down from a low hanging branch, and quickly glancing around, she bent down to retrieve the page when her hand flinched away, as she realized this note was transcribed in blood. Reluctantly, she grasped the paper and held it up to her grey-green eyes, slowly her eyes began to widen as she read through the thick, red sentences, beginning to empathize with the murderous villain. She began to understand his way of thinking, for in situations like these, she also felt the same way.

"I am but a creature, a mystery, a scary story. The world is cruel and turns a blind eye to it's unknown truths. Love is life or death, for does it trump all, or is it blind?" The 19 year old girl sunk down to a pile of leaves beneath the tree as she read over and over the bloody words that Slender Man had left for her. As she repeatedly analyzed the writing, she found what seemed like a code leading somewhere, and before she could completely take it in, her body rippled and shape-shifted into a large silvery black wolf sprinting in the direction of the code. Peaches slowed and rippled once again, as she came upon her destination. It was what appeared to be a cave, underneath, a large waterfall rushing at a dizzying speed, the crashing sound almost deafening.

Slowly, she entered the cave, her head spinning as she took in every inch of her surroundings. The girl halted, spinning around at a brush against her neck to find...nothing. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the sound of shouting voices and saw men pointing from the exit of the cave, and realized they were hunters trying to capture her. _Wow,_she thought, _th__is is unexpected!_ Hunters hadn't been seen in over 15 years due to a supposed treaty signed by hunters and werewolves to keep to themselves. _And they choose now, of all times to hunt me, of all werewolves. What a coincidence!_ She quipped, as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. As Peaches turned to run, she heard choking and then silence, and turning around to see what had happened, tripped and fell into the arms of...Slender Man.


	3. Were-Love

As Peaches tripped, she felt tentacles around her waist, her body screeching to a halt just inches from the ground. Her heart skipped a beat, and she quickly spun around, to come face to face with Slender Man. She wasn't too surprised but she was nervous, for she had empathized with him on many levels. The girl quickly squirmed out of his grasp, stepping some inches away from him. Her body quaked as she wondered what would happen next, when suddenly he stepped forward and reached out his hand, gently brushing her cheek. She flinched, not sure how to react to this new found affection brewing between them. Slender Man noticed her apprehension and reluctantly took a step back tilting his head in confusion. It took Peaches a minute to realize what was happening; he was in love with her. She opened her mouth to speak, but then stopped, blushing profusely, and so she took a step forward and was beginning again to talk but he stopped her,in a low whisper he said ; "You've come."

"Y-yes, I followed your scent, I saw your signs and...", She trailed off, not really understanding her own feelings or her reason for coming to him. Instead, she changed the subject, " You saved me, um, thank you very much...for saving me."

He walked forward, embarrassed, as if to embrace her but she stepped away, causing him to stop and step back. Thinking she was afraid of him, he shook his head, confused by Peaches' actions and turned quickly away, running. She chased him, "No, please don't go, I'm sorry, please...", but it was too late. He had vanished before her eyes, leaving her alone and guilty, as she fell, she lay down on the dirt, reaching her fingers to a sheet of paper that had drifted down soon after Slender Man disappeared. Peaches looked at it expectantly only to find that the page was blank.

She must have drifted off, because when she awoke it was dawn. Remembering what had happened that night, she slowly got up and walked to the waterfall, her head rushing, thoughts trying to makes themselves clear. Peaches stopped at the edge, taking off her jeans and t-shirt and dove into the falls, clearing her mind of all confusion for the time being. As she swam she decided that she would go looking for Slender Man again, disappointed in herself for not having a good reason. _I'll just sniff him out again and then sort out my feelings...how hard could it be? _The girl thought to herself, stepping out of the water in her wolf form and shaking off before putting her clothes back on.

Peaches stopped for a snack along the way, thinking how cliche it was for her to be eating a squirrel. It was harder for her to find him this time because there were no signs from him or a trail to follow. By evening, she found where he was and scouted out the area. When evening had fallen, Peaches was still searching around, for this is the last place Slender Man had been, and soon it was too dark to see. Eventually she gave up and started walking back when she turned and ran into something warm and tall. She looked up and saw him. "We have got to stop meeting like this", she joked, but stopped when she remembered what this all had been about. The girl stepped forward and grabbed his hand before he ran off again.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't understand at first, please don't think that way of me, I was just surprised."

Slender Man glanced away as he spoke,"I am not used to this either. I was confused at first because I didn't know feelings. I was scared...I guess you figured it out then, huh. How I feel..."

Peaches paused, "Yes, I know, I didn't want you to feel like you couldn't be loved. Trust me, I know what that is like being what I am and i wouldn't want that for my worst enemy and..." He interrupted her;

"Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"Because I empathize with you. I...I..." Once again she is interrupted,

"Could you ever feel the same for me?"

Her jaw fell open and she blushed, realizing that she never thought about this turn of events. He was being so straightforward with her, for someone who had been following her for who knows how long. When she spoke, it was out of her control, it must've been her wolf talking because she never would have been able to say what she said.


	4. Change

This question brewed up a storm inside of Peaches and she spoke without thinking,"Of course i can love! Just what do you think love is?! Some sort of joke?! Just because you don't understand love and I'm a creature of the night doesn't mean that I CAN'T LOVE!" She stopped and felt so relieved to get that out. She had been wanting to say that to all those who said werewolves can't love, but she had said it to the wrong person and instantly regretted it. She tried to apologize but was stopped when he put a firm grip on her shoulder and grumbled angrily, "Stay back." Even without a face, he was clearly hurt very deeply by her words, seeing as he was very vulnerable when it came to love, for in that they were the same. He held on tighter, wrapping more tentacles around her. She struggled and begged, but gave up knowing she deserved it.

Peaches could barely breathe when she awoke, recognizing that she was in the cave where they had first met. She stood slowly and realized she was in a cell with metal bars and everything; the works. She saw Slender sitting at the far corner of the cave with his head in his hands.

"Why do you have me here?" She asked even though she knew well the reason.

"You hurt me, I hurt you, its simple. I didn't want to do this, but i can't help wondering why you would do this to me...maybe all werewolves really are heartless." She sunk down to the dirty floor, shocked by his painful words knowing it was only fair.

_Curse my inner wolf! _She thought to herself. It has always hurt everyone she loves. Wait...what was she thinking? She loves him? Her inner wolf rose up and took her over, pushing out any thoughts that could lead to rejection. Instead, she slept all through the next day and awoke that evening feeling strange and stronger than usual though the moon was waning. He had wanted her to feel his pain, but she had so many times before been rejected just for the heck of it. Peaches' thoughts were interrupted as Slender walked to her cage and opened it, tossing a plate of food on the ground beside her. She curled up and bawled in front of him, hoping he'd realize her guilt without words. He did understand which made him more furious at her for putting him in such a horrible position.

"Aaagh!" Slender Man slammed the cage door, "Why must you torment me?! Why do you do this to me?!" He marched out of the cave heading in the opposite direction.

Peaches lay in the dirt, wallowing in the mixed emotions from her and her wolf.

_Crack, Crack, Crack. _Slender followed a trail that lead to another one of his caves, stopping at the mouth to reminisce about the times spent here. He walked farther, preferring not to teleport, for that uses most his energy. As he sat down on a boulder at the back of this cave, he studied the skeletons that cluttered the floor from his previous loves, thinking they were "the one" but having to put them out for exploiting him or running away. But Peaches was different, she was so beautiful in personality and her body. He had learned a lot from stalking her and fell so deeply in love. He had tried his best to stop it from happening, but the more he struggled, the deeper he fell._ I just wish she would care for me! I can't get hurt again! Love is scary! _He thought to himself...

_Crack!_ Slender Man jumped as he heard a twig snap, and leaped forward to see three hunters running his way. He grabbed two of them and snapped their necks. The third one snuck up behind him and shot, but it was too late, Slender ran a tentacle through his stomach, killing him instantly. Stepping back, he felt a sharp pain in his back tentacle. Bringing it forward he saw he'd been shot, and cringed as he examined the wound. Suddenly he had a disturbing feeling in the pit of his stomach and began running, stumbling to the cave where he held Peaches...something wasn't right.


End file.
